Frozen 2
by Sea's child
Summary: After the events of Frozen, Elsa meets the older brothers of Hans. They have come to apologize for their youngest brother's treachery. Are they evil or good? And what will she do when she finds out that one of them has the same powers that she does?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Night fell over the Southern Isles. The entire village was asleep. In the castle, one little boy was wide awake.

"Edmund, pss, Edmund," a five year old boy whispered to his eight year old brother. "Wake up! Let's go play."

The older boy groaned and snuggled deeper into his blanket. He ignored the youngest brother of the family.

Being shook by the younger sibling, made him open his dark brown eyes. He let out a soft groan. "Hans, go back to sleep," he mumbled as he shut his eyes again.

The red haired boy sighed and plopped down on top of him. "But I can't help it. I am bored and no one else will play with me," Hans said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself," Edmund told him aggregately. He pushed his youngest brother off the bed.

"Ouch," he said as he landed on his butt. His eyes lit up. An idea occurred to him. He climbed back on the bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked.

Edmund opened up one eye and grinned. He nodded.

Hans grabbed his hand and quietly the two brothers started to sneak out of the room shared by their older brother Thomas. Hans tripped over a toy and made a thumping sound.

Thomas woke up to the sound. He opened his eyes and stared at his brothers. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"We are going to build a snowman," Hans answered proudly.

"Not without me," Thomas told them. Edmund's twin grabbed a winter coat and boots for himself and Hans. "Let's go."

"Wake up Christian too," begged Hans.

Thomas rolled his eyes and did as the youngest brother requested. He gently shook the other boy. He was a year older than the three brothers.

Christian woke and smiled when he noticed the coats and the boots. He hopped out of bed.

The four brothers walked out of their room quietly and ran down the hall.

Hans held onto Edmund's hand and dragged him down the stairs. "Come on, come on come on." He said loudly.

His older brothers motioned for him to be quiet. They did not want to wake up their other brothers. They would have gotten in trouble with their parents probably.

They entered the ballroom. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Hans exclaimed excitedly.

Edmund smiled. He held out his hands and started to form a circular motion with them. Blue light appeared out of them. He lighted his hands upward. Snow started to fall.

The four brothers laughed and started to have a snowball fight. It lasted for an hour.

Christian, Thomas, and Hans shivered from the cold. Thomas snapped his fingers. The snow disappeared. White sand appeared in its place. Christian grinned. He touched the floor with his hand. Water appeared. The ballroom had been transform into a tropical paradise.

Hans jumped into the water. He laughed as he swam. His older brothers joined him.

Edmund giggled when he jumped into the water. He kept laughing. Suddenly the water started to freeze and the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles was under the water.

Thomas quickly made the water disappear. Christian did the same with the sand, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Hans was shaking and could barely breathe. His skin was turning purple.

The three brothers looked at each other in alarm. "MOM! DAD!" They yelled at the exact time.

Edmund held his little brother. Tears fell from his eyes. Ice started to cover the floor and moved up the walls.

Their parents ran into the room.

"Boy," their father said. "This has go-"

He was interrupted by his wife running passed him. His eyes widened when he looked at his youngest son. He was shaking. "Get him by a fire," he told them.

They all nodded and did as they were told. They let out a sigh of relief when they noticed Hans was turning back to his normal color an hour later.

The three brothers looked at each other. Guilt was written on all of their faces.

Once they found out that he was right, they returned to their room. They each made an agreement that night. They would never get around Hans again, and they did get around him; they would pretend that he was invisible.

**Authors Note: Hello, Frozen fans! This is my first Frozen full length story that I have ever written. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I do not own Frozen.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Elsa bit her lip to keep from laughing at the funny faces Anna was making at her. The queen and princess were in a meeting to discuss certain trades in different places, but Anna was making it difficult to concentrate on what was being said. It did not help that person that was speaking had a monotone voice.

The other council members kept staring at Anna as well. They were as bored as the sisters were. They all started to laugh.

Elsa laughed as well. Snow started to climb up the walls. The queen blushed and apologized. She lifted her hands and the snow disappeared.

The council members smiled. They were very grateful for their queen. She was very wise and did well at ruling. She and her sister kept Arendelle lively.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst opened. Kai, the head servant, walked in. A panicked look was on his face. He gave a quick bow to the royal sisters then stood up straight. "Pardon me, Your Highnesses, but they are here." He left the room with a small smile.

Elsa nodded. "The meeting is over. We will continue this discussion tomorrow. I still believe that trading with Corona will be are best bet. Now if you will excuse me, I have another meeting to attend too."

The council members nodded at the queen and quickly exited the throne room.

Anna gave her sister a confused look. As far as the princess knew, this was the only meeting today. Her older sister motioned for her to leave. The strawberry blonde haired girl frowned, but did as she was asked.

The queen took a deep breath. She fiddled with her platinum blonde braid. She took in another deep breath and sat on her throne.

The doors opened and Kai entered again. "Your Majesty, introducing the Princes of the Southern Isles," he said.

Three tall male figures entered the room. Kai cleared his throat as he began to introduce the three princes. "Prince Christian of the Southern Isles" A man with strawberry blonde hair in a low ponytail, pale skin, and blue eyes stepped forward and bowed. "Prince Thomas of the Southern Isles." A man with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes bowed. "Prince Edmund of the Southern Isles." A man with dark brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes followed the example of his brothers.

Queen Elsa stood and curtsied. She gave a slight smile toward Edmund. She had met the young man at the ball of her coronation. He was a very kind man and was nothing like Hans. It was he who had given her the idea to make an ice skating rink for her people to skate on. He had begged for forgiveness for his brother and had asked her to not cut off trade with the Southern Isles for a year at least. The Southern Isles was sadly going through a drought and needed the trade from Arendelle to survive.

When she heard this, Elsa went to the Southern Isles herself. She wanted to make sure that the prince was telling the truth, and she had to present a trial for Hans as well. When she had stepped out of the boat, her heart broke at the sight. The people were dehydrated. Elsa felt terrible for the people. She had caused it to snow lightly accidentally.

The people started to clap. They were happy to see snow. The cold air felt wonderful to them and the snow was turning into water.

Elsa smiled. It made her feel pleased with herself that she was able to help in a small way.

The Snow Queen shook her head. She need to focus on the meeting at hand. 'Let's get down to business shall we?" She asked.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked as he saw Anna with her ear on the door to the throne room.

"Hush," the strawberry blonde hair princess told her blond boyfriend. She put her ear closer to the door. Her blue eyes widened. Anger flashed across her face. "How dare she!" she murmured.

Kristoff gave her a confused look. "Anna?"

The princess back away from the door and started to pace. "I can't believe that she is going to consider continuing doing trade with the good for nothing weasel ugly princess and queen killing kingdom!" She exclaimed angrily.

Kristoff eyes widened. Was the queen nuts? She was actually considering doing trade with the Southern Isles after what happened to them?! He clutched his fists.

The door to the throne room opened. Elsa stepped out of the room. She let out a sharp breath. "Anna, I need to speak to you." The platinum blonde haired girl's blue eyes darted to Kristoff. "Alone. Please."

Anna nodded. Kristoff gave her a hug and kissed her gently on the cheek. "It is going to be all right," he whispered in her ear.

Once the sisters were alone, the younger sister glared at her sister. "Are you going to continue trading with them?" She asked angrily.

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

"Why?"

The snow queen exhaled. "The Southern Isles is still in a drought. It has gotten so bad, Anna, that fires are starting. The country is in great need. If this was happening in Arendelle, we would need all the help we could get right?"

Anna sighed. She did not want to continue trade with them, but she knew that she should not condemn an entire country for the actions of one man. "Okay, let's sign the contract, but make it for six months. We should take them to Grand Pappy to make sure they are telling the truth first."

Elsa nodded. That would be satisfactory to her and it would be a good way to ensure that the Princes were telling the truth. "Come with me as I talk to them please. I don't want to lose my temper in there."

The princess nodded, took her sister's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked inside the room.

The three Princes were sitting in some chairs that had been set out during the trade meeting. The young men stood up to greet the two female royal. They each gave a small bow to the ladies.

"Have you considered our propositions, Your Majesty?" Christian asked.

Anna nodded at the exact same time as her sister. "We have," Elsa said. "Before we agree to it, I want to take you to the trolls to make sure the three of you are being truthful."

The brothers looked at each other. "Yes, mam," they said at the exact same time.

The two women looked at each other surprised. They had expected a different reaction. This was going to interesting.

**Author's Note: I apologize that it took so long for me to update. My college has sadly blocked fanfiction on the internet. It will be a while before I am able to update again.**

.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Kristoff glared at the three princes as he loaded the sled with the things that he, Sven, and the royals would need on their journey to see the trolls. He grumbled as he continued to load the sled. He was not a happy person at the moment. He did not want to take the Princes to the trolls. They were his family. He could not believe that Elsa and Anna were doing this. If the Royal Ice Harvester and Deliver could have his way, he would happily leave the Princes where they were at, but the look Anna was giving him prevented him from doing so. He let out a sigh. He picked up the lantern and climbed into the sled. "Ready?" The blonde haired man asked.

Anna hopped into the sled after him. She sat beside him. A smile was on her face. "I was born ready!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The three princes chuckled at her and climbed into the back of the sled. Elsa joined them and sat beside her sister. She gave her a smile.

"Sven, g-"

"Wait for me! I want to come!" Olaf yelled interrupting Kristoff.

Edmund, Christian, and Thomas turned to the voice. Their eyes widened. A snowman was walking toward them. Well, running would be a more accurate word to describe what it was doing. The brothers looked like they were going to faint.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff grinned. It was funny to see how scared the princes of the Southern Isles looked. They could use Olaf for their advantage.

"Come along, Olaf," the Snow Queen said. Her smile widened.

The snowman climbed into the sled. He sat down beside Edmund. He looked at the three brothers. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said as Sven took off at a walk.

"Hi," they answered uneasily.

Olaf leaned over to Edmund and gave him a hug. The poor prince looked at the Queen for help. He was very uncomfortable being hugged by a snowman.

After a few seconds, the snowman let go. "Man, you are cold. You feel like Elsa."

A nervous look appeared on the dark brown haired prince's face. It was so fast though that Anna and Elsa thought they imagined it.

"So how has Hans been behaving?" Anna asked. The young princess would never admit it but she had a deep fear of Hans escaping and trying to kill her sister again. She was also worried that he would kill Kristoff.

"He has been really good so far. He is still in jail, though," Christian said sadly.

"Do you want him out of jail? After everything he has done?" Elsa questioned.

The three princes nodded at the queen.

"Why?" Anna asked. She kept her voice level. She took a deep breath as her sister touched her shoulder to calm her down.

"He's our brother. There is nothing that can change that. Even though we don't agree with what he did and know he needs to be punished, we still love him." Edmund said.

Kristoff sped Sven up. The reindeer took off at a run.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived to their destination. The three princes took a deep breath. It was time to meet the trolls.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Elsa let out a deep breath as she stepped out the sled. She closed her eyes and gulped. She had not seen the trolls since she was eight years old. She would never admit it, but she afraid to see the trolls. Her memory of what had happened the last time she had seen them made her shudder. She took another deep breath.

Anna noticed the fear in her older sister's eyes. She gave her hand a squeeze.

The Snow Queen smiled at the gesture. She could do this. It would just have to be one step at a time.

Kristoff closed his eyes as he walked toward the rocks that were on the ground. He was really nervous about coming back to see his family since Anna was with him. Last time he had come, the trolls had been trying to marry to two of them. He hoped that that would not happen again.

It wasn't that he did not want to marry Anna. He did. He just wasn't ready to be married yet. He had a lot of things to learn. He knew this. He had to learn things about being a king since Anna was the heir to the throne of Arendelle should something ever happen to Elsa. He also had to learn how to read properly.

The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle took another step forward. He squatted next to the rocks. "Hey, how have yall been?" He asked cheerfully.

Edmund, Thomas, and Christian look at each other confused as they saw the blonde haired boy talking to the rock.

"He's crazy," Christian whispered.

"I thought he had a stable mind. He seemed so normal," Thomas whispered back.

Edmund stared at his brothers. "I'll distract him while you guys leave," He said. The dark haired prince was about the talk to the rocks like Kristoff, but was interrupted by a lot of rocks rolling toward him and his brothers. The brother's grabbed each other's hands and started to run off.

Elsa grabbed Edmund's gloved hand before they could get too far. "It's okay," she told them. "We should have warned you, but the rocks are the trolls."

"Oh," the three brothers said in unison. They watched in amazement as the rocks transformed into the creatures that they had heard so much about.

The trolls were very excited to see Kristoff. They were screaming his name joyfully and excitedly. The little trolls, who were obviously children, were jumping all over him. They were asking him several questions which he answered in all honesty.

Anna let out a smile as she saw how Kristoff was behaving. He was going to make a great father one day. She could tell. She cleared her throat slightly.

Immediately the trolls stopped what they were doing. They stared at the princess and blinked.

"He's brought her back!" Kristoff's troll mother named Budda yelled excitedly.

The princess sighed as she was picked up in a similar fashion to what she had been the last time she had been here. She smiled as she landed into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Are you here to get married?" One of the trolls asked.

Kristoff and Anna blushed. They were hoping to avoid this awkwardness with them. Apparently, it could not be avoided.

Elsa and the three princes covered their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing at how red the couple's faces had turned. They each shook their head.

"Hi," the Snow Queen said shyly.

The trolls stopped what they were doing and turned to the queen. They had not seen her since she had accidentally frozen her sister's head as a child.

Grandpappi, the oldest and the leaders of the trolls, walked toward the queen. He gave her a slight bow. "It is good to see you again, your Majesty. I am pleased to see that you are in complete control of your powers now," he said.

Elsa grinned. "It is nice to see you too , sir," the queen replied.

The older troll was going to speak some more but Budda began to talk before he had a chance to say anything. "The queen has brought three men with her," she stated. She looked up and down at the three brothers. "She must have brought them because she wants to get married!"

"WHAT?! NO!" The men from the princes and Elsa yelled in shock. Their face turned blood red.

"I have a girlfriend," Thomas said.

"I am getting married in a couple of months," Christian said.

All of the trolls looked at Edmund and Elsa. The two had not spoken. They knew the queen did not a boyfriend. They grabbed Edmund and pushed him toward Elsa.

"WE aren't- we don't- no!" The two royals said simultaneously.

Anna, Kristoff, Thomas, and Christian laughed. This was going to be interesting.

Grandpappi shook his head. Budda was always trying to play matchmaker. It was ridiculous.

The trolls continued making the queen and prince get closer to each other. They get pushing and shoving them.

One of the young trolls attempted to grab Edmund's hand. He jumped and reached for it. He sighed as the only thing he grabbed was the glove.

Edmund's eyes widened at the loss of his glove. Ice shot out his hand.

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been having major health issues with my liver.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Edmund gulped as he saw the faces of everyone around him. His brothers were the only ones that were calm. The trolls looked amazed. Kristoff and Ann looked shocked and Elsa looked like a mix between the two. He gulped again and took several deep breaths. "Sorry," he told them sheepishly.

Suddenly Budda got really excited. "Oh, he has the same powers as the queen! He is perfect for her!" The troll exclaimed more excitedly than before.

Grandpappi rolled his eyes. "BUDDA!" He shouted. A warning expression was on his face.

The female troll calmed down. She pouted slightly and walked over to Kristoff.

"Ed!" Thomas and Christian began to speak.

The younger brother sighed. "I know. I know. Well, since they know about me, they might as well know about the two of you."

The two princes sighed. "We might as well," they said.

"I control water," Thomas told them.

"I have tropical magic," Christian murmured.

Elsa let out a small grin. It was nice to know that there were others like her. She began to wonder if they had grown up in a situation like she had. She would have to ask them later.

Edmund cleared his throat. "I am sorry about the ice. I'll take care of it." The dark haired man closed his eyes and concentrated on melting the mess he had made. The ice started to lift up in the air and eventually disappeared. Once it was gone, he apologized again. He explained that sometimes when he got nervous or excited that he was unable to control it.

The trolls accepted the apology and found out that the brothers were in Arendelle for the trade agreement only. They had no other motive. Well, Edmund did but he had whispered that to Grandpappi and the old troll was definitely keeping that a secret.

A few hours later, they left the trolls and went to go see Elsa's ice castle. The three princes' mouths dropped at the sight. It was breath taking to look at.

"Ed, why didn't you ever think of building something like this?" Christian asked.

The prince shrugged. "I don't know. I am always more interested in having fun. Besides I prefer flying over building things."

At the sound of the word flying, Elsa stopped walking. "You can fly?" She asked him.

"Well, kind of. Come here and I'll show you." He said pointing to a spot beside him.

The Snow Queen did what she asked. "Okay, now hang on to my hand."

"What?"

"Just hang on to my hand. Trust me."

Elsa sighed and did as he said. Edmund took his left hand and began to make a circular motion with it. Snow began to swirl around their feet. It became thicker and stronger until finally it was strong enough to lift the two off the ground. They were lifted several feet into the air.

Elsa looked down at the ground. The view from up here was amazing. She was going to have to have Edmund teach her some of these things.

Two hours later, they finally arrived back to Arendelle. They were all laughing with each other and telling jokes. They were having fun.

Anna smiled. She was glad to know that not all of the brothers from the Southern Isles were evil. Her eyes darted to Edmund and Elsa. The man and woman were sitting beside each other talking. They were both holding hands. Anna's grinned widened. Perhaps her sister would fall in love with this man. He was really kind and really sweet.

Once they reached the castle, Thomas picked up Olaf to help him get out of the carriage. The royals and Kristoff went inside the castle. They entered the throne room. They all stopped talking when they noticed a man in the room.

A messenger from Arendelle was there. He bowed before the three princes. "Your Highnesses, I come here with grave news. A fire broke out in the prison at your kingdom. No one survived."

The brothers let out a gasp. The prison? No one…

They ran out of the throne room as fast as they could. They knew their powers were about to get out of control. Each prince ran into a separate room and closed the door. Tears flooded their eyes. That meant that Hans was dead.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

It took a while but after an hour, the three brothers finally went out of the rooms that they had been in. The three looked at each other. They did not speak. No words were needed at the moment. Being in each other's company was enough.

Elsa and Anna looked on at the brothers and left them alone. They would talk to them later but for now the brothers needed to have a chance to grieve together.

Anna held her sister's hand and together they stepped away from the scene to allow the brothers to be with each other alone. Both wished that they had had a chance to comfort each other when their parents died; perhaps they could help the three princes through this problem. They did not like Hans but his brothers seemed nice.

_**RUN! **_That was the only word that kept playing into the thoughts of Prince Hans of Southern Isles. The red haired young man took a deep breath as he took another step forward. He kept running until he finally reached the inactive volcano that was on the Southern Isles. He sat down once he was half way up it and took a deep breath. He then exhaled. He continued breathing in and out until he felt himself calm down. He had not meant for any of this to happen. He had not meant to start the fire in the prison. It had been a complete accident. He had just touched some straw and it had caught on fire. It had been years since he had lost control over his fire abilities. No one even knew he could control it.

The prince closed his eyes. He hated his abilities and he hated himself as well. He could not believe that he had nearly killed Anna and Elsa! He wasn't a monster. He had actually liked Anna. She was a kind girl with a good heart. She was the first princess that was actually nice to him. It was her kindness to him that had made him ask for her hand in marriage.

Of course, he had not wanted to get married immediately. He would have like a chance to get to know her for a year or so; before that so he could know for sure if her kindness was an act or not but Anna had wanted to get married within a few days. Hans had been pressured by his father to marry for so long that Anna had seemed like a good pick. His mom and dad had not known each other that well when they had gotten married. It had been arranged. They did not even meet until a few days before their wedding.

Hans took in another deep breath. He did not know what was going on, but whatever it was; it scared him. He started to walk down the volcano and walked into the jungle. It was a dangerous place but at least he would be able to live without people.

A sudden pain went through his head then he lost unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Elsa stood beside Edmund and held his hand as the funeral for Hans began. Tears streamed down his face as he watched the closed casket come by. He took a deep breath.

Snow lightly fell around the Isle. Edmund knew he was the one causing it and so did the people. They did not seem to mind though. After the major droughts the island had been having, snow was a welcomed change.

Hans' green eyes flew opened. He tried to get up, but that proved to be a mistake. Dizziness overcame him and he immediately regretted his previous action. He lay back down and took several deep breaths.

"I am glad to see you are awake," A female voice said.

The youngest prince of the Southern Isle started to rise up again. The dizziness started to come back as he moved.

"Oh, don't move please. You will get sick." Gentle yet firm hands placed him back down on the bed slowly. "I am Joan."

"I-I-I- a-a-a-a-am H-H-H-H-H-Hans," the red haired man stammered.

Joan smiled at him. "I know. My people have heard and watched you for a long time, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. We have noticed your ability over the fire and offer our services to help you control it."

Hans looked down nervously. He began to wonder where he was on the island and who these people were. He looked at the young woman in front of him. She was quite beautiful if he were to be honest with himself. She had long dark chocolate colored hair and beautiful eyes that reminded him of almonds. Her skin was beautiful as well. It was flawless and pale.

The red haired man took a deep breath. He needed help controlling his powers. He knew that; perhaps this was the answer he was looking for. He cleared his throat. "Okay. I do want your help, but before I start any type of training; I need to go to Arendelle. I need to beg for forgiveness for the crimes I have committed."

Joan nodded. "I shall assist you on this journey."

"That's not necessary."

"You do not know how to control your powers. IF you get out of control again, you may cause more damage than what you did at the jail."

A conflicted look came across Hans' face. He did not want to put this young woman in danger. He did not know what all the people of Arendelle would do to him if he went back, but he knew she had a point. He did want to hurt people like he had done in the jail.

Budda flinched as Grandpappi yelled at her. "I cannot believe you and they," he said pointing to several adult trolls, "did that! When they return from the funeral, you are going to have to go to them and apologize and tell them what you did."

.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Elsa held back a laugh as she dined with the king, the queen, and the princes of the Southern Isles. The king had gotten through telling a story about the time when all the boys had tried to steal chocolate in the kitchen when they were younger. Edmund, Christian, Thomas, and Hans were the only ones who had succeeded. Of course since, the three boys had powers they were at an unfair advantage.

The Snow Queen smiled. It brought back memories of her childhood with Anna before she had accidentally struck her with ice in the head. As the laughter died down, the family sat in silence. The loss of Hans had affected them greatly. The memory of their brother hurt.

Knowing how it felt to loose family members, Elsa began to tell the story of how she and Anna had gotten chocolate from the kitchen and had been successful. A smile crept on her face as she told the story. She could see exactly what had happened in her mind.

_Five year old Anna and eight year old Elsa held their dolls in their hands. Both girls smiled as they played with each other. After a few minutes, the two girls stopped and just lay on the floor._

"_Elsa, I'm bored," Anna said to her older sister. Her stomach growled. _

"_And hungry," Elsa added._

_The five year old nodded. She was starving. _

_Her older sister smiled. "Want to get something to eat?"_

_Anna nodded. Elsa grabbed her hand and together the two sisters made their way to the kitchen. The girl's eyes widened at the smell that met their nose as they got closer to the kitchen. Chocolate was being made! The sister's grinned at each other. They knew what they were going to eat!_

_Before they could make their way to the kitchen, however; their nanny stood in front of the door. She gave the girls a disapproving look. She scared the girls at time because she was a rather large woman, but she was also extremely strict. "You can't eat anything yet. Dinner will be ready is two hours."_

_The sisters sighed and walked away. Both of their stomachs growled from hunger. They stared at each. There had to be a way to get to the chocolate!_

_Anna grinned at Elsa. She had a plan._

_Screams filled the room of the kitchen as Elsa and Anna burst through the door. Elsa grinned as the floor iced over. This caused the people on staff to fall on their butts._

_Anna grabbed the plate of chocolate and stood beside her sister. _

"_Girls!" Their nanny yelled. She was about to turn and get onto them when she let out a yelp. Elsa had frozen her butt! She turned and started to chase them._

_Anna picked up a tray and sat on it. She pulled Elsa down with her. "Do the magic! Quickly!"_

_The platinum blonde haired girl grinned. Ice shot out of her hand. This caused the tray to move and act as a sled. Together the girls ate chocolate while their nanny was chasing after them._

Everyone at the dining table burst out laughing at the story that Elsa told. "What happened after that?" Edmund asked.

"Well, Anna and I got in trouble with our parents, but I must admit freezing nanny's big behind was worth it."

They all laughed again.

"You did what?!" Kristoff yelled at Budda.

The female troll avoided his gaze. She stared at the floor and took a deep breath.

Anna had a look of absolute shock on her face. "You mean to tell me that you put a spell on Hans and replaced the love he had for me with greed?! We sent an innocent man to jail and he died as a result! What do you think his brothers are going to do when they find out?"

Budda's eyes widened. She had had no idea that Hans had died. His brothers were going to kill her when they found out.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other. In a way, they felt guilty for yelling at her. They were together now as a result of her. They were thankful that they were dating, but they were disappointed about sending Hans to jail when he had not been in control of his actions. How were they supposed to tell the Princes of the Southern Isles without starting a war?


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Three months. It had been three months since the time Elsa and Anna had met the princes of the Southern Isles. Three months since a war had nearly started between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. When Christian and Thomas had found out about the spell that the trolls had placed on their youngest brother, the brothers wanted to destroy the trolls. Edmund had nearly joined them as well. They had come very close to killing the magical creatures. It was a good thing that Hans had showed up before they had had a chance to. He nearly burnt Arendelle but he had kept the war from breaking out.

Anna looked out the window. A smile crept upon her face as she saw Kristoff talking to Sven. The strawberry blonde haired young woman let out a sigh. She stood up and slipped her feet into her shoes. She ran out the door and slid down the stair's rail. She had not seen Kristoff in a week since he had been harvesting ice last week.

Elsa let out a moan as her younger sister had fallen on top of her as the queen had been walking by the stair. "Anna!" She exclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry," her sister replied. The princess immediately got up and extended her hand toward her older sister.

Elsa took it and pulled herself up.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked.

The Snow Queen nodded. "I am fine. Where are you going?"

"I am going to go see Kristoff and Sven!" She said excitedly.

The older sister grinned. "Have fun!"

"I will!" Anna yelled as she ran toward the door.

Elsa shook her head and smiled as she looked at the envelope that was in her hand. She walked up the stair and went into her room. She sat down on her bed and opened the envelope and took the letter out.

_Dear Elsa, _

_In your last letter you expressed your deepest apologies for what the trolls had done to Hans. We have forgiven them (well I have), but Christian and Thomas are still angry at them. I am just thankful that Hans is alive and not hurt. He is getting better at controlling his powers. Joan has been a big help to him. It is good to see him have some confidence about himself. _

_Concerning your invitation to the ball, I would love to attend. My brothers have accepted other invitations to different balls so it will be just me who will come. I am looking forward to seeing you in a month. Hopefully, this mess between us and the trolls can be resolved during that time. _

_Are you over your cold? Anna wrote me and said that you had had a cold. She said that every time you sneezed little snowmen or was it snow people that popped up? I apologize for that. Tell Anna I am sorry that I did not make it to her birthday party. I had planned on being there but the King and Queen of Denmark came to our land during that time so I had to stay to greet them and attend the trade meeting as well. _

_I hope that you are well! I will see you in a month!_

_You friend, _

_Prince Edmund of the Southern Isles_

Elsa smiled as she read the letter and shook her head. She should not have been surprised that Anna told Edmund of her cold. She was a little embarrassed about but she could talk to her sister about that late. She got up from here bed and walked to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer. She set the paper on the desk, sat down, grabbed her quill, and began to write her reply.

Anna laughed as Kristoff picked her up and spun her around in the air. She grinned up at him when he set down. "I missed you," she told him.

"I did too," the blond haired man replied. He looked up deep in thought for a moment. "W-Wo-would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

His girlfriend nodded.

They both held each other hands and walked to toward the castle to go to the kitchen to grab a picnic basket and to make some sandwiches.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not update fast enough. I have super busy lately. I am doing my last semester in college and have been busy with homework and my internship. I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Music played throughout the ballroom. Anna smiled as she Kristoff danced. She tripped over his foot and fell on the ground; dragging her boyfriend with her. The two laughed. Kristoff stood up, extended his hand to Anna, and helped her up.

Elsa shook her head and grinned at her younger sister. She held back a laugh. A cough from behind her distracted her. She turned around and saw Edmund. Her grin widened.

"Your Majesty, may I have the pleasure of taking you for a walk in the gardens?" He questioned. The snow queen gave him her hand and together they walked through the castle gardens.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw them go. A smile crept on her face. She had no idea if Elsa and Edmund would start dating or not, but it did not matter. As long as she and Elsa were happy, both would get a happy ending.

**Author's Note: Well, my friend this is the last story I will most likely write on fanfiction for a while. I apologize that it is short and those who have followed me and reviewed are awesome and I thank you for your amazingness! I will write more hopefully. It will just depend on how busy I am. If I do not write on fanfiction I might become a selling author. If that is the case, I will let you know. **


End file.
